A baby's immune system is not fully developed until he/she is over 6 months old. For the comfort and the health of a baby, people pay more attention to articles that may be in any contact with a baby. In general, since a baby is feed with milk or breast milk as a daily food, it needs to thoroughly sterilize the baby necessities such as a feeding bottle, a nipple, a bottle stopper, and a cap prior to or after the use to thus prevent the hurt to the baby's health.
There are two conventional methods for sterilization. One of the methods applies a high-temperature steam generated by a sterilization container to sterilize a feeding bottle, a nipple, a bottle stopper, and a cap. The other method is for boiling a nipple for 3-5 minutes and boiling a feeding bottle, a bottle stopper, and a cap for 8-12 minutes with water and thereafter drying the feeding bottle, the nipple, the bottle stopper, and the cap in the air.
However, for a baby caretaker in outdoors, the sterilization container is too bulky to carry it in outdoors and is high power consumption as well. In addition, it is hard to boil water in outdoors, so it is not practicable to apply boiling water for sterilization. Furthermore, the conventional sterilizing methods that apply a high-temperature steam or boiling water may not only likely cause a burn accident but also tend to result in a hazardous substances released from the chemical material deformation of materials such as plastics, rubbers and any other polymers.